


In The Time Given

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory have a morning off. Written for the comment_fic prompt <i>instead of exploring new worlds they are having a lie-in and watching cartoons</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Time Given

After spending so long living on the TARDIS, when it could be any time of any day that you wanted and the only thing that could possibly be called a routine was sex with Rory after an adventure, Amy had expected that adjusting to a ‘normal’ working week would be awkward. As a nurse Rory had never had what could be called normal working hours though and Amy found herself in a job that didn’t conform either, so that was alright. They were so busy a lot of the time, dashing around, that it wasn’t too different.

It turned out that what _was_ awkward and different was that they now had free time. There were weekends, evenings, times when neither of them were working. Quiet times when no one else was working either, unless they had to be.

There was no free time when travelling with the Doctor. You were either on the TARDIS or on an adventure.

Amy wasn’t always sure what they were supposed to do with it, but for now she snuggled closer to Rory, even though she was already curled up against him in their bed with her head on his shoulder and there wasn’t much closer that she could get. He tugged the quilt up a bit further with the hand wrapped around her without looking away from the television.

On the screen Scooby Doo and Shaggy were creeping through a dark forest and, inevitably, going boggle-eyed when a ghost appeared behind them and they finally turned around to see it. The ghost was white, glowing, and wearing an old-fashioned diving suit with seaweed draped over it in places. The seaweed was also white and Amy supposed there was a budget on cartoons for how much colour and time-consuming detail could be included.

Amy made a little noise of protest when Rory bent forward to retrieve the remote and change the channel.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

She felt him kiss the top of her head as he settled back against the pillows and headboard, and she wriggled, getting comfortable once more.

“It’s alright,” said Amy.

She didn’t need him to tell her that the ghost looked too much like an astronaut, not when he’d been avoiding anything of that kind for a while. It might not have been obvious if he hadn’t been such a science fiction fan.

Amy herself found it different to relax when she didn’t have her back to a wall and a full view of the room.

She was relaxed now though and it was nice, she decided, as Tom chased Jerry on the tele and Rory absently rubbed small circles on her shoulder, his hand warm through the large t-shirt she’d stolen off him ages ago to sleep in.

Instead of running around and exploring new worlds, Amy was having a lie-in with her husband and watching cartoons. Maybe later, when the sunbeams sneaking through the gap in the curtains reached the bed and danced over their skin, they’d have lazy sex. Maybe a shared shower and brunch, making the meal together in the kitchen, constantly coming into contact despite there being plenty of space and laughing at each other’s jokes. Maybe soft kisses and Rory lifting her up onto the kitchen table whilst the bacon burnt.

The mobile phone on the bedside table starting buzzing, skittering towards the edge, indicating an incoming call. The special blue phone that only a few select people had the number for. People who were perfectly capable of doing anything, up to, including, and beyond saving the universe, without any help.

Amy didn’t move, Rory continued caressing her shoulder, eventually the phone stopped, and a cartoon mouse ate some cheese.


End file.
